Here We Go Again
by ILoveDimitriForever
Summary: After their parents walked the halls the next generation is ready to show everyone their no less then their parents. Relationships, rivalries, drama, and dark magic too. M for later chapters. RW/SM JP/OC etc.


_A/N: As we all know I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this __Fanfiction.__ They all belong to the brilliant and beloved J.K Rowling. There are some characters I've come up with my own imagination. The first few chapters not sure yet how many will be set while they are younger so we can get used to how the characters get along with one another, the friendships, hatreds , etc. __**(: Please R&R! Hope you guys like it! Reviews will only make me want to right more ;)**_

Chapter 1

**Rose's POV**

I drag my trolley along with me, having to use all my weight to get it across the platform. My face at the moment was a mix of anxiety, confusion, hysteria, and a lot of dismay. My head was spinning. I looked around, and realized most people were staring at us; this was like a family reunion for my family more than anything.

My dad was in hysterics, apparently having a heated discussion with his sister, my Aunt Ginny. The reason which we – as in all my cousins and I – were unsure off, but used to. Mom and Uncle Harry looked uncomfortable and appeared to be trying to calm them down. While all of us were gawking at the adults, James was busy tormenting Albus as always. Lily was trying to calm down Hugo who was in a worst condition then me. I sighed and sat down on my truck.

We had just gotten past platform 9 ¾. Finally our parents calmed down. I sighed and looked at the Hogwarts express, my nerves getting the best off me. I tugged on James's arm. "You sure everything's gonna be okay?" I ask for the hundredth time.

James gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, relax your gonna be fine. And you'll love Hogwarts!" He said patting my head. I manage to return a small smile. I looked around the station, it was beyond crowded. Parents and kids of all ages, I realize I felt a bit sick. I quietly let one of them know I was going to go find the bathroom.

I looked around and finally found the bathroom. I go inside and turn on the water faucet and wet my face with cold water a few time. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Your fine Rose" I mumbled to myself. And turned to and went back out to the station. I turned abruptly to go find my family when I walked right into someone. A hand quickly gripped my arm before I fell. I looked up at the person. It was a guy. I stared up at him, he was quite tall. He had blonde hair spiked in a messy way. His eyes were a deep molten silver, they were so deep I couldn't help but stare.

Then just as quickly as he'd stopped me from falling he jerked away, as if touching me had stung him or something. I stumbled a little but steadied myself. "Eh...I'm sorry." I said politely, I really wish I hadn't stuttered. I felt my cheeks flood with a warm blush.

A smirk spread across his face, as if he were laughing at me about something. I bite the inside of my lips and walked around him going back to where everyone else was. I kept think back to that person I'd ran into, his eyes were so intoxicating.

**Albus' POV**

I moved to the back mom was on a role this year. She was getting over emotional about how all her babies were going off for the whole year. I saw Rose come back she looked flushed. "Why are you blushing?" I asked, "Find a boy you fancy already, huh?" I teased; her face only grew to a brighter shade of crimson.

She frowned at me, crossing her arms "Be quite Albus!" She squealed, right when Aunt Hermione reached us pulling Rose into a tight hug. I laughed at her expression. Just as I heard my mum, I groaned as she pulled me into a hug kissing my face. "Mum!" I exclaimed, trying to pull away.

I heard some of my house mates laughing I shot then all deadly looks. "I'm going to go find a compartment" I mumbled, me and Freddy haul our trunks into the luggage compartment, and found an empty compartment. We bought some chocolate frogs and a few packs of beans, and waited for the others.

**Rose's POV**

James helped me take my trunk to the luggage compartment, he kept reminding me that it was okay whatever house I was sorted in they'd all love me the same way. This calmed me down a bit. I would obviously love to be in Gryffindor, like James, Albus, and Freddy. Our family had finally broken the Gyrffindor tradition when Alisa and Louis who both were sorted into Ravenclaw it wasn't a surprise they are smart, clever and inseparable.

Just as we were leaving to go find Al, and Freddy we ran into the same guy from outside the restroom. James made a face, I wondered what that was about. I looked at him, and hoped I wasn't blushing, he regarded me with a smirk…I wondered why. James stepped half way in front of me. His gaze shifted to James.

"Potter" He said, coldly.

"Malfoy" James said just as coldly. "I see you've managed to buy your way into school once again. Didn't they throw you out the end of last turn?" He asked a small smirk on his face, I watched the guys face turns red, then a deep scowl.

It all happens quite quickly, The guy takes out his wand a few seconds before my cousin aiming it at James I panic a bit and quickly muttering the disarming charm. "_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flies out of his hand, and hes thrown back against the trunks. I gasped I hadn't meant that to happen. I rush forward to help him, but James grabs hold of my arm and drags me away. I was quite confused about the whole situation. Though I had a feeling this was a very old rivalry.

**A/N: Thank you ****so**** much for reading! And if you review I promise to have the next chapter up faster! (:**


End file.
